


Character Development.

by V01DS



Series: The Evil Within Movie AU [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V01DS/pseuds/V01DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A TEW Movie AU! In which Ruvik, Sebastian, Joseph, Julie, and Leslie are all actors/actresses playing in a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Development.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is basically Ruvik explaining who everyone is and their back story. Also why they were picked for the movie and stuff.

I walked on set for the last time; looking around at the faces I’d come to know in the last six months, two weeks, and three days. There were only five of us left, and I knew we’d come a long way since the very beginning.

Ruvik. That was the name I’d been given the moment I stepped in this building.

When I was younger, I’d spent as much time with my sister as possible. We never got into any trouble, but my parents never paid much attention to us anyway. So when the house next to ours caught fire and took our shed down with it leaving her trapped inside, I was quick to blame them. My parents sent me away after that. I got news a few years later they’d been killed in a plane crash. I was in an accident almost a year after being released from foster care, gave me a scar through the center of my face. People made jokes.

And then, well, the rest is history.

 

I wasn’t the only one with a story, though. Sebastian had a pretty bad fate himself. He worked as a detective with his wife, they had a kid and everything. Then one day, their house burned down and his kid didn’t make it out. His wife disappeared not long after, and he became an alcoholic. It almost got him fired. He ended up switching firms not long after.

He worked with the other one, Joseph. Partners, he said. He also said that they were close, and when pushed about it, said he’d seen Joseph almost die, twice.

Joseph was a bit stuck up sometimes. He tried his hardest though. I guess seeing your closest friend drink himself to death really takes a toll on you. He probably had the happiest life out of all of us- funny how that works.

Then there was always Juli, Juli Kidman She was pegged as the bad guy by the entire fan population. She didn’t talk much for the first month or so we worked here, just did her job and left while the rest of us at least tried to open up a bit. It wasn’t until month two she finally stayed and talked to us. She said her family practically abandoned her, so she moved away when she was still young. She shares what they call “war stories” with the other two. She was honestly one of the nicer people on set, but she wouldn’t be pushed around no matter what it cost her. That was one of my favourite things about her.

 

And...then there was Leslie. The youngest one here, only 18 years old. He played a presumably twenty-five year old asylum patient, which wasn’t that big of a stretch for him. His parents tried to lock him in an asylum at the age of eight, but didn’t succeed until he was twelve. He was born with schizophrenia, and had anxiety and paranoia to top it off.  He stuttered, and repeated words unintentionally. He refused to hold someone's gaze for an extended period of time. He sometimes wandered off and got himself lost, but he was a good kid. He smiled a lot, despite everything. He’d been told he wasn’t fit to be this character because he couldn’t hold his head up on his own, but I think he was the most fit out of all of us for his character. He was my favourite person I’d met in a long time. And maybe it’s just me, but this kid could light up any room he walked into, because no matter what he was going through he smiled. And that gave all of us the will to keep going.

 

This was supposed to just be a movie, that’s it. But then the producers realized it wouldn’t mean much without true embodiment of these characters.

So they found us.

We may not be the greatest actors and actresses, but we sure as hell fit the part. 


End file.
